


Adventure

by KristiLynn



Series: Community/Doctor Who AU [2]
Category: Community (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Jeff as the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Doctor Who AU) The Doctor takes Annie on an adventure. Make that several of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

Annie didn’t usually do things without first doing some very hardcore research. But when you’ve got an alien, excuse me Time-Lord, who was formerly your classmate/crush asking you to run away with them you don’t have much time to do research. (What would you Google anyway?)  
  
Usual in instances like these (Not like there have really been instances in her life like this one) Annie says no. Whatever it is she says no. But for some reason, this time, she said something else.  
  
“So where would you like to go?” The Doctor asked.  
  
Annie shook her head, “I don’t know.”  
  
“Come on, I know you. There’s got to be some place you’re dying to visit. Some historical person you want to talk to.”  
  
“There’s a bunch.”  
  
“Then we’ll start at the beginning of your list.”  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
They visited Paris in the 20’s, New York in the 1880’s; they watched Rome burn and the Pyramids rise. The Doctor introduced her to some of the people she admired the most, H.G. Wells, J.D. Salinger, Cleopatra and Fitzgerald. Annie was living the life she dreamed about as a little girl.   
  
-=-=-=-  
  
“We have to go.” The Doctor whispered to Annie.  
  
“Why?” Annie whispered back, “I’m having a conversation with Arthur Miller. He’s going to introduce me to Marilyn Monroe.”  
  
“That’s why we have to go.”   
  
“I already told you that I understand that I can’t change things.”   
  
“That’s really not why.”  
  
Annie wrinkled her eyebrows, “What is with you?”   
  
“Doctor?!” Marilyn called out as she entered the room.   
  
“Oh you have got to be kidding me.”   
  
“It wasn’t legal.”   
  
“Like that’s supposed to make things any better.” Annie turned to Arthur Miller and smiled, “I’m sorry Mr. Miller but we have to be going.”   
  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
“Blorgons are real!” Annie laughed as she watched them roll through a fields of flowers. “And they’re nice. How is this possible?”   
  
“The creator of Inspector Spacetime is a Rolifar, the sworn enemy of the Blorgons. He made them evil so that if they ever come to Earth seeking help we won’t believe them.” The Doctor told her as if it were the most normal thing in the world. And the crazy thing is that it kind of was.   
  
-=-=-=-  
  
“So what do you think?” The Doctor asked as they sat on the top of the Space Needle watching a meteor shower go by. “You glad you came?”  
  
Annie looked at him and smiled, “What do you think?” 


End file.
